


Interrupted

by Apollo55



Series: The Fergal and Lucas Chronicles. [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Implied Masturbation, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: An intimate moment is interrupted.





	Interrupted

            Finn pulled his kick pads and shoes off. He put on a fresh pair of white socks. He didn’t really feel like he did much against Kane, but something about clean socks always just made everything better. He pulled his phone out of his bookbag and noticed a couple missed text.

_Z: Hey._

_Z: Sorry, I see you’re wrestling._

_Z: I was bored…and well…thirsty._

_Z: I love watching you get choked._

_Z: I can’t want until you come home._

            Finn looked at the image that was set. The hardened cock was tempting. It had been close to two months since was physically with Zack. He wanted Zack just as much as Zack wanted him. He hoped no one could see what he was looking at. He scanned the room before retreating to a solid counter in the back of the bathroom. He used Facetime to call Zack.

            Zack answered with a smirk. His right hand never left his pants. If he concentrated enough he could taste Finn. He knew the way his face would change through his various stages of pleasure but seeing him was better than what his imagination provided.

“Nice shirt.”

“I didn’t notice is ended up in my bag.”

“Show me the rest of the outfit.”

            Finn panned the camera over what he was wearing. He heard a groan. Clearly there was something about the outfit Zack liked. He pulled the phone back to his face. He could tell what Zack was doing on the other end. He could see his muscles moving and flexing. He could see his facial expressions were trying to hide the pleasure of each stroke.

“Very coquettish little outfit.”

“Wasn’t purposeful.” Finn licked his lips. “Show me what you’re doing?”

            Zack adjusted the phone in his hand. He heard a gasp. He stroked himself slower, eliciting a moan from Finn. He worked up a good pace, knowing that Finn was watching added an extra layer of pleasure. He could see Finn moving around to pull his pants down.

            Finn pulled his trunks down just enough to expose himself. Just in case someone came into the bathroom he could easily readjust everything. This was something they’ve done before, but normally it wasn’t this quiet. Usually they were louder, more expressive. Finn got a bit anxious when he could hear Matt Hardy saying something about a spot and if he was ready. He tried to ignore him. Surely, Matt was talking to someone else. Finn bit down on his lip watching Zack.

“FINN! LET’S GO.”

“Fuck.” Finn set his phone down and adjust his tights. “SORRY I HAD MY HEADPHONES ON.”

            Finn stepped away from his phone. Zack noticed it got quiet. He couldn’t hear even the slightest sound. He adjusted his phone and only saw ceiling. Someone must’ve walked by. He gave it a few minutes before glancing over at Raw on his computer. He saw Finn laying, on his back, knee up. His tongue slid over his lips. Something about him laying in such a vulnerable state was a turn on. He finished himself off before the phone was picked up by someone.

“Oh hey Zack!”

“Allen. How are you, love?”

“Great! Did you see my match with Fergie?”

“I sure did. Why um, why do you have his phone?”

“Oh, I was fixing my hair in this mirror and the phone was here on the counter.”

“I see.”

            Finn came to the counter to retrieve his phone and stared at AJ. He looked at Zack’s face on the screen. He left out a breath. This had the potential to be a really awkward conversation. He hoped that AJ hadn’t seen anything. He hoped all he saw was Zack’s face. Zack gave a half assed, safe good-bye. Finn could tell AJ had questions.

“Sorry, I should have just left the phone there.”

“Don’t apologize, you did the right thing.”

“Alright.” AJ nodded. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure.” Finn figured it was another question about a woman.

“Is that hard?”

“Is what hard?”

“You know, you’re being here, him being there, not seeing each other, having to sneak off to a bathroom to Facetime each other?”

            Finn looked at AJ. He wasn’t sure if he’d connected the dots or if he meant this differently. He didn’t know what to tell AJ. Part of him had built up apprehensions, having heard things through the grapevine about AJ. He had just started to build a friendship with AJ, he didn’t want to ruin it over this. Then again, if their friendship was ruined over this, it would have been on AJ. He needed to not get ten steps ahead of himself, but the anxiety was building.

“Sorry, I’m being nosy. Just kind of reminded me of how I’d sneak away to talk to Wendy.”

“Oh. Well, I mean, that’s probably different.”

“I don’t see why? Just because you’re two men, I’ve learned love is love.”

“To answer your original question, it’s gotten easier, but I miss the physical contact.”

“Those little touches when you are talking on the sofa. Little kisses while cooking, right?”

“Exactly that. The hand holding. Little things.”

“That’s what keeps it going. Well, we should probably head out.”

“Right. Thanks for the conversation. I appreciate you not judging.”

“No problem.”

            Finn parted from AJ. When he arrived at his hotel room, he stripped down to a pair of undershorts to sleep in. He hopelessly waited to see if Zack was going to call him back. He waited for the call to come through. He started down at the smile. He thought about what AJ said, it was these small things.

“So, do you want to finish what we started earlier?”

“Please.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
